Liberalism war
|image = |quicki = |imagetext = A map of the nations and systems involved in the war = Liberal powers = Imperial powers |prev = Orin-Risuk war |conc = Sjutnariva war of independence |next = |start = August 16, 2012 |end = |place = Appearence core |result = Ongoing |hideside = |side1 = Liberal powers: |side2 = Imperial powers: |hidebattles = 1 |battles = |hideevents = |events = Battles: * Filisi – Techian victory * 326.01°/5825 ly – Manaki victory * Battle of Jankan III - Manaki victory |hidecommanders = 1 |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |hideforces = 1 |forces1 = |forces2 = |hidedeployed = 1 |deployed1 = |deployed2 = |hidecapabilities = |capabilities1 = 48 ships 172 ships 158 ships 340 ships 519 ships 96 ships 212 ships Total: }} ships ---- 3,500,000 infantry 5,250,000 infantry 5,750,000 infantry 935,000 infantry 14,000,000 infantry 4,250,000 infantry 11,500,000 infantry Total: }} infantry |capabilities2 = 264 ships 240 ships 127 ships 92 ships 270 ships Total: }} ships ---- 12,500,000 infantry 13,000,000 6,000,000 infantry 3,650,000 infantry 34,000,000 infantry Total: }} infantry |hidecasual = |casual1 = * 32 ships * 109 craft * 5,316 personnel |casual2 = * 14 ships * 6 space structures * 53 craft * 3,034 personnel |overallcasual = * 46 ships * 6 space structures * 162 craft * 8,350 personnel |civilian = }} The , named conjecturally, (since August 16, 2012 – days) is an ongoing major war between all members of the Order of Nations for Peace and all nations in the Trade Emergency Coalition's sphere of influence. It is predicted to be the biggest war since the second Appearance-Ichiri war; most wars in between were either bilateral or one-battle conflicts. High casualties and wide-spread battles have been predicted by most major press companies, both liberal and imperial. The immediate prelude to the war was the battle of Sjutnarevo, which was the majority of the ONP trying to defend Sjutnariva from its imperial masters, the TEC, as part of the Sjutnariva war of independence. That war is considered to be part of the liberalism war by the ONP, however this status has not been confirmed by any other source. Manaki's Queen declared war on the imperial powers, on behalf of ONP, in a broadcast on August 16, 2012, as one of the very few times the Queen, who holds little actual power, would talk. Background Origin Undeniably, the Kortorisan-TEC war is the origin of liberal-imperial conflict. The Techians under Taonus Gratus were looking to expand their civilization. They conquered the majority of their native region, Delion, as well as Caporea, during their late 2009 campaigns. The Kortorisans, now called the Gammetan Civilization, helped some civilizations resist occupation, such as Retathon and Arges. A treaty was signed between the two sides after the Yulairian Civilization, which has now merged in to the Kingdom of Clailustra, joined the war on the side of the Kortorisans. A few days later, in the beginnings of 2010, the Techians broke the treaty. The Kortorisans and Yulairians, and their newfounded BlyDonian allies, formed KBY, and declared a second war on the Techians. The war was ended with a mutual treaty only days later, after little conflict. The BlyDonians never signed the treaty, and stayed in a cold war with Techia. This marked the beginning of the ideological war between liberal and imperial powers. The Gammetans took a more neutral role after this, and the Yulairians only concentrated on their Drakonian antagonists. BlyDonian crusades Shortly before the war, BlyDonia had a short bout of an increase of planetary control. After decimating Suzu, BlyDonia realised the errors of its ways and gave them back their planets, making it seem like a useless war. In fact, the purpose of the war was to showcase BlyDonian strength. Ichiri war The Second Appearance-Ichiri war seriously hampered most civilizations in existence besides the Yulairian Civilization, BlyDonian Civilization, Gammetan Civilization, Trade Emergency Coalition, and the Empire of Drakonia. With many civilizations being completely overrun, the remaining forces retreated to BlyDonia Prime, which because home for the Capita Council and more importantly, the Capita Defense Coalition. Due to this fact, the CDC became an important fixture in the Capita Council for the next year until it was dissolved. After a full month and a half, the CDC was able to push the Ichiri out of the Appearence. Sparks Alsoras War In June 2010, a few months after the Second Ichiri War, tensions began to rise between Yulair, BlyDonia, and Drakonia, the three allies of the war. They converged around the Alsoras Empire, which was currently undergoing a Civil War. Drakonia took the side of the embattled Empire, providing troops, tanks, and weapons, as well as supplies. Yulair and BlyDonia, fighting for peace and democracy, sided with the Alsoras rebels, providing weapons and vehicles, and of course, supplies. The two civilizations also dispatched military experts to train the rebels for surgical strikes against the Empire. Eventually, Vakan Hierlark, the Drakonian Commander, withdrew his forces from the planet and left the civilization to die after injuring the Alsoran Emperor. This caused the immediate surrender of the Empire after large scale defections from their military. It was considered a victory for democracy. Following this, Drakonia left the Appearence, not to return until mid 2012. Nirvana Crisis In March 2011, BlyDonian Officials finished creating the Excalibur Class Starship, the new flagship of the BlyDonian Fleet. While on its maiden voyage with various guests from the Gammetan Civilization and Yulair, it received a distress call from several Bion Federation transport vessels. Upon arriving, they found the vessels completely destroyed. The Excalibur then noticed a strange vessel coming from the nearest planet, Scion. The Skirmish over Scion ended with an allied retreat, and the Nirvana proceeded to Jeriona II, a Lunor planet. Jeriona II was devastated, and the Lunor Republic blamed the BlyDonian, Gammetan, and Yulairian civilizations for failing to provide assistance. Ultimately, after two more battles, the war ended with the Nirvana fleeing the galaxy. Yinto Crisis Concurrent with the Nirvana Crisis, following the bombardment of Jeriona II, Techian Navy ships attacked and bombarded the planet again, seeing weakness and attempting to capture it. President Joesey sent an immediate message to President Bly, informing him that they were under attack by Techian vessels. BlyDonian and Gammetan ship rendezvoused at BlyDonia Prime and made their way to Jeriona II. Since Bly at the time was permanent chair of the Capita Council with Heroi Krane, he made the executive decision with the Gammetan Government to reform the Council once again into the CDC, making General Trosco of the Devlabordich Commander in Chief. Upon arrival, more Techian ships arrived to fight off the BlyDonian and Gammetan ships, as well as the newly arrived Bion vessels. Trosco and Bly suggested retreat, but the Devlabordich's hyperdrive was disabled. General Trosco was beamed to the Excalibur, and the Devlabordich was temporarily captured. Following the attack, Techian officials announced a treaty in which the Devlabordich would be returned and reparations would be given to the Lunor if BlyDonia surrendered Nakar IV to the Jankan Empire. Following intense negotiations, BlyDonia relented and Nakar IV slowly transitioned into Jankan control. BlyDonian Civil War After Bly showed immense weakness towards the TEC, his popularity tanked in both the military and the general population. This allowed Jax Nano to seize control of the civilization from Bly, and caused the Capita Council to nearly die after all the Imperial civilizations left in protest. The BlyDonian Exile Government formed as a result, and many BlyDonian ships and soldiers defected to join it due to a strong dislike of President Nano and loyalty to Bly. Bly recaptured his planets slowly until taking BlyDonia Prime. He dissolved the Exile Government, deposed President Nano, and had his fortress on Nakar IV destroyed. Immediately after, he immediately gave the planet to the Jankan's, calling several of the inhabitants traitors. Derta dispute Tudia's entry Declaration The Queen's declaration of war was delivered and broadcast live on August 16, 2012, at 17:30. It was made from her throne, in her palace in the capital city of Yerk, Manaki's capital planet. Next to her was the Viceroy of Manaki – whom has the majority of executive power – though he did not speak. Responses * – BlyDonia took a neutral stance on the war, however made it known that it would "retaliate should any side attempt an attack or provocation on its land". BlyDonia also requested the removal of Manaki as chair member of the Capita Council and the installation of Gammeta and BlyDonia – two neutral strong powers – until the conflict was over. * – Orin's Supreme Chancellor delivered a statement shortly after the declaration, stating they would "support the Imperalists in this war" on the basis that "liberalists have proven that they cannot support a stable government". No details were specified. * – Risuk's President also delivered a speech, broadcast live, stating "we believe in human rights and we believe in what is right. The Liberalists believe in these same things, and thus, Risuk supports them in their cause completely." They also did not specify how they would support them, though the ships surrounding Sjutnariva were not pulled out. * – Sjutnariva ordered the production of a navy to be sped up. The president delivered a speech, wishing "the best ideology to win". It told its protecting forces to expect some kind of combat around Sjutnarevo again. Military growth campaigns The majority of civilizations had peacetime militaries when the declaration was announced. Therefore, many military recruitment and construction campaigns began, most targeting to expanding ground forces by over 100%; Lunor targeted to expand by over ten times. Course August Mere minutes after the declaration of war, the Techian military initiated a strategy – devised many weeks before – which involved their contribution to the Capita Council peacekeeping force in Orin and Risuk attacking any nearby enemies protecting other planets. Filisi and Kjil are two planets in the Beca'salari system, owned by Orin. Lunor had ships around Filisi, whereas Techia and Janka had ships around Kjil. Techia subsequently attacked the Lunorics, and routed their enemy, despite being outnumbered almost 10-to-6, demonstrating their ships' superiority. Manaki kicked off its campaign against the Jankan Empire by immediately (7 hours after the declaration) attacking their most well-defended, non-planetary position, consisting of a minefield, a space station, defense satellites, and 25 ships; about a fifth of their fleet. The Manaki used their sizeable and well-trained third fleet, stationed at the nearby planet of Theiao. The third fleet incurred heavy losses from the interdictory minefield, though they ended up destroying the defensive placements and routing the Jankan fleet. The Qanti Empire declared war on the Order of Nations for Peace on August 17, 2012, officially making it part of the war. It also started its military expansion campaign, aiming at expanding the ground force by 8x (to around 24 million infantry) and its navy by 3x (to around 300 ships) by the end of September. This was followed two days after by the declaration of war by the Fzanti Empire on the liberal powers. The Kada Empire, being the last major Appearence Imperial League member not involved, began discussing the possibility with its new close ally, Orin. One day prior to this, two major attacks begun. In the north east, the Bazanian Empire attacked the Nonan Monarchy's capital, Nonan II, with some defense from Manaki, and in the west, the Kandan Republic attacked the Jankan Empire's Nakar IV. The morning following this, shortly before the Fzanti declaration, Manaki attacked the Jankan Empire's Jankan III, theironly other planet in the same system as the capital. Deployment :This section is purely to keep track of all naval forces involved in the war, rather than doing it on the military pages. :Ship counts are in parenthesis * Liberal powers: ** *** 1st fleet (12) – on route to Nonan II for August 22, 2012, 18:49 *** 2nd fleet (10) – on route to Nonan II for August 22, 2012, 18:49 *** 3rd fleet (15) – Atalanti IV *** 4th fleet (15) – Atalanti IV ** *** 1st fleet (43) – Siandi *** 2nd fleet **** 21 of 26: Yurando **** 5 of 26: Sjutnarevo *** 3rd fleet (18) – On route to Nakar IV for August 20, 2012, 10:21 *** 4th fleet (39) – On route to Nakar IV for August 21, 2012, 20:14 *** 5th fleet (15) – Linidia *** 6th fleet (31) – Flascus ** *** 24 of 124: Kandan Prime *** 100 of 124: On route to Nakar IV for August 18, 2012, 23:30 ** *** 1st fleet **** 1st battlegroup ***** 1st task force (51) – on route to Porilan for August 24, 2012, 03:49 ***** 2nd task force (44) – Hadro IV ***** 3rd task force (63) – Patrolling 2800 ly from Yinto **** 2nd battlegroup ***** 4th task force (49) – on route to Porilan for August 24, 2012, 03:49 ***** 5th task force (47) – Plaroa ***** 6th task force (47) – Yinto **** 2 battleships – on route to Porilan for August 24, 2012, 03:49 *** Fortress – on route to Porilan for August 24, 2012, 03:49 ** *** 1st fleet (35) – Namo *** 2nd fleet (25) – Sieano (reconstructing until August 25) *** 3rd fleet **** 36 of 61: 326.01°/5825 ly **** 25 of 61: Theiao (reconstructing until August 29) *** 4th fleet (74) – Yerk *** 5th fleet (36) – on route to Siaol for August 31, 2012, 11:44 *** 6th fleet (15) – Nonan II *** 7th fleet (48) – Sjutnarevo *** 8th fleet (33) – Plaonoria *** 9th fleet (48) – Plaguis *** 10th fleet (35) – on route to Janka III for August 19, 2012, 2:26 *** 11th fleet (67) – on route to Nonan II for August 22, 2012, 18:49 *** 12th fleet (42) – on route to Janka III for August 19, 2012, 2:26 ** *** 96 of 96: Nonan II ** *** 158 of 212: Carta *** 50 of 212: on route to Nonan II for August 22, 2012, 18:49 *** 4 of 212: Sjutnarevo * Imperial powers: ** *** 1st fleet (44) – on route to Nonan II for August 18, 2012, 21:46 *** 2nd fleet (76) – on route to Nonan II for August 18, 2012, 21:46 *** 3rd fleet **** 4th group (24) – Derta **** 5th group (24) – Trinia VII *** 4th fleet **** 6th group (15) – Plaero **** 7th group (15) – Plaero **** 8th group (15) – on route to Nonan II for August 18, 2012, 21:46 *** 5th fleet (40) – on route to Nonan II for August 18, 2012, 21:46 *** 6th fleet (11) – on route to Nonan II for August 18, 2012, 21:46 ** *** 1st fleet (37) – Janoria *** 2nd fleet (31) – Efalium *** 3rd fleet (78) – Janoria *** 4th fleet (42) – Boskoros *** 5th fleet (14) – Efalium *** 6th fleet (38) – Boskoros ** *** 1st task force (25) – Janka II *** 2nd task force (25) – Janka III *** 3rd task force (25) – Nakar IV *** 4th task force **** 12 of 25: Janka II **** 13 of 25: Janka II (reconstructing until August 27) *** 5th task force (25) – Nakar IV *** 1 supership – Janka II *** 1 supership – Nakar IV ** ** *** 1st fleet **** 1st element (28) – Levalmyr (battle) **** 2nd element (21) – Potecon **** 3rd element (51) – on route to Namo for August 25, 2012, 3:18 *** 2nd fleet **** 4th element (10) – Menai **** 5th element (20) – Telok **** 6th element (26) – assembling at Daf Orin until August 22, 2012, 1:18 *** 3rd fleet **** 43 of 112: Potecon **** 70 of 112: reconstructing until September 5 *** 4th fleet (62) – constructing until September 5 *** 5th fleet (98) – constructing until September 25